


Never Boring

by PipMer



Series: Perceptions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson often wonders what it is that Sherlock Holmes sees in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Boring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Никогда не скучно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271787) by [Sevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima)



> This came about because of a challenge thrown at me by prettybirdy979. I was telling her how my best friend finds the character of John Watson more physically attractive than Sherlock. She responded by saying how John is attractive, whereas Sherlock has beauty. Then I responded with 'beauty, brains and brilliance.' She then told me she wanted me to write a 221b with those words. So I did. The relevant words are in bold and italics.

 

 

John Watson often wonders what it is that Sherlock Holmes sees in him.

Sure, he’s moderately attractive, at least in the conventional sense.  Women (and men) on three continents seem to think so.  But Sherlock has **_beauty_** oozing out of his pores.  He is the quintessential example of “tall, dark and handsome.”  And his eyes… his changeable eyes are nothing short of ethereal.  Beautiful doesn’t even begin to describe them.

Then there’s Sherlock’s mind, the thing most people define him by.  John can admit that he himself has above-average intelligence.  People tend to forget, when they see him standing next to Sherlock and compare the two of them, that he _is_ a doctor, for Christ’s sake.  They don’t just hand out medical degrees to every idiot on the street.  But Sherlock epitomises **_brilliance_ ,** radiating it outwards like an exploding supernova.   John’s own intellect gets swallowed up and incinerated, spit back out in the form of ashes and cinder.  After all, **_brainy_** is the new sexy, as Irene Adler would say.  As much as John loathes The Woman, he agrees with her about that.

But when Sherlock unexpectedly pulls him close for a passionate snog, then grabs his hand and drags him out the door, shouting “A case, John,” he remembers what it is he loves most about Sherlock.

He’s never boring.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have another part, containing Sherlock's point of view concerning John Watson :D


End file.
